Promises Well Kept
by DarkestLightInTheSky
Summary: Itachi/OC "One of these day I will be gone."said Itachi as me and him sat on the side of the house and watched Sasuke chase a butterfly around."We all will one day..Itachi"Kaoru replied
1. Chapter 1

Kaoru let the rain tumble down her face, it mixed with her blood and others blood, and the tears that she didn't even know she was shedding, Her eyes hurt as she reached up and rubbed her cheek, blood. She could hear someone come up to her, for once she hoped that it was someone to kill her, She fail the last task that he gave her...to protect Sasuke.

"Kaoru?"Asked a soft voice, It belonged to Amari Kaoru's fake teammate, A long story that started by one order from the Hokage...

* * *

><p><em>Kaoru was coming back from her dinner with Sasuke when she ran into the Hokage coming out of his building with an airy look on his face, As a respected ANBU she bowed to him, He looked genually happy to see her "Ah Kaoru nice seeing you here I was going to wait to ask this of you but well your here so I might a well."He said smiling at Her "Well this year there has been talk of an attack on Konah when the Chunin exams are taking place and I was wondering if you could be a spy of sorts." Kaoru watched as he looked around like he was about to be attacked at any moment. <em>

_Kaoru knew that it wasn't a possibility at least 4 ANBU was around at this very moment watching the Hokage and probably had Kunai trained at her back, "Eh what do you mean by erm a spy of sorts,sir" She asked already knowing the answer but she wanted to be safer than sorry. "Oh Forgive me reading poetry at all hours at night kinda gets to you. Well you see you are the only ANBU with the skill and well the age to go undercover unnoticed and to perform well in the chunin exams. So I am asking of you to retake the Chunin exams with a new team of course."The Hokage stated watching the sky still. _

_Kaoru knew the choice was not really a yes or no, It was an order that she had to do so her reply was almost automatic "Yes I would be honored but can I ask who are my team mates?"She asked. "Of course your partners will be Niito Kaguya and Amari."He said while still looking up at the sky, She looked worried as she nodded, "Um...Ok thank you Hokage-Sama" She said bowing as she went to turn around the Hokage spoke again this time he sounded torn"Kaoru, I Must Also ask If anything happens to me that you will look after Little Konohamaru for me."He said now for once looking at Kaoru his expression was very grim. _

_" I would even if you didnt ask me Hokage-Sama."Kaoru replied her long brown hair was fluttering in the wind that seemed to sense the darkness of the situation, The Hokage believes he will die, "Thank you Kaoru"He stated, Kaoru smiled "Anytime, Your Like a father to me." She stated walking away wondering how she could deal with a team of the most dangerous sorts._

* * *

><p>Kaoru looked at Amari who looked at her, oblivious to the rain,The water never did bother her...<p>

* * *

><p><em>The rain was soaking through her clothes, Her long raven hair sticking to her forehead as her crimson eyes seemed to be searching "Tsk, Its on her if she gets sick"Snapped Niito who was under the tent that Kaoru had brought, "She is in her element"Kaoru hushed him as she watched the water slow around Amari who was focusing and then she created a serpent made of water.<em>

* * *

><p>"What is it Amari?"Kaoru asked, Amari's hand went over her mouth as she looked at her close friend, "I was ordered to find you"She said "Did you find her!"Called out another familiar voice "Yes."Amari replied to Niito who came closer with a grim expression and blood on his face most of it was from other donors "Who Kakashi?"Kaoru said darkly her hand tightened. "No, I ordered her"Niito said "She thought you needed space, I say you where about to run."Niito ran a hand through his sliver hair that was cut loose from its tie "Not that I blame you"He added.<p>

Niito Kaguya, The last known Kaguya and a tottal smart ass...

* * *

><p><em>After Niito got his butt kicked by a cloud ninja He got up and went over to Kaoru who was watching Amari interact with the cloud ninja that she sent into the wall "Hello Kai.."said Sasuke as he glared at Niito, who didn't like him much either "Oh my gawd its sasuke!"Said Niito as he swooned at sasuke in a sarcastic swoon, Kaoru hid her smile because she knew that Sasuke wouldn't be happy. His glare deepened and Kaoru reached out and slapped Niito over the head.<em>

_"I thought you getting a shock made nocked some since into you but I guess not! behave!"She scolded, He rubbed his head as he nodded "Hello I am Niito Kaguya nice to meet all of you...Is that better Master?"He asked as he bowed deeply towards Kaoru who couldn't help but have an amused smile on her face. _

* * *

><p>Niito was a fellow ANBU but from the Root section, Amari was a Jounin who was very advanced, Kaoru being a dirty half breed like Neji would always tell her, Kaoru Uchiha, Half sister to Obito Uchiha and less than honorable than her older brother, The feared prodigy of Itachi's, The crimson murder, and to some a abomination, Hyuuga and Uchiha's just didn't have children together.<p>

Maybe Itachi saw something that many in that time didn't see, Kaoru didn't know "Are you going to leave?"Amari asked gently not knowing why Kaoru was so silent, "Yes, I fulfilled my promise"Kaoru said remembering a time of when nothing matter except being with Itachi..

* * *

><p><em>"One of these day I will be gone."said Itachi as Him and Kaoru sat on the side of the Uchiha house watching Sasuke in all of his happy glory try to catch a butterfly that kept on swooping around him. "We all will one day, Itachi- Sensei"Kaoru replied, She looked over at the man who she looked up to and got worried, He looked tired and haunted as he looked into Kaoru's bright blue eyes."I want you too look after Sasuke when I leave for good"He said as his eyes, He dark eyes that to some was cold and empty but to Kaoru she could see the worry and pain. <em>

_ "I will but It will be a while before you leave...I love you Itachi-sensi!"Kaoru said pulling him into a hug, He flinched a normal repsonce for him and Kaoru could make out a soft "I love you too" come from him or it was just hope. _

* * *

><p>"He wanted for you to let him go...didn't he?"Niito asked he disliked the Uchiha brat but he couldn't help but feel concerned for Kaoru, She nodded and that answered his question "Itachi want you to let him go...After all these years you still fallow his orders?"Niito said agitated "It was something both I and Itachi-sensi agreed on."Kaoru stated she knew it was more, even after all these years...She loved him. Niito knew that look, She had it when she talked to Sasuke but this one glowed "What are you waited for!"Niito shouted making Amari look at him confused "Niito"Amari said.<p>

"No Amari, What are you waiting for Kaoru a signed invitated to leave?"Niito's shouting seemed to break Kaoru out of her inner-thoughts, "He told me-" "Screw what he told you to do! Live your life!"He shouted that probably anyone could hear over the thunderous rain. Kaoru's hand went to her scar that Itachi gave her, Niito was right, she knew he was, He knew he was "What will you say?"Kaoru asked. Amari focused onto the rain to make sure nobody was coming, Kaoru watched her for a moment and then looked back over at Niito " That you wanted to go out on your own, To live your life"He told her.

"Two people are heading this way."Amari said Kaoru looked at both of her friends and gave them both a hug before disappearing in the thick rain. "Have you found her."asked Kakashi as he looked at the younger ninja who where staring into the thick hail of rain that seemed to just start, The looked at him "No we haven't"Amari said Niito looked at her, Amari looked at Niito. Kakashi sighed "She is gone..."He said.

* * *

><p>Kaoru looked at the four shapes in the heavy rain her back pressed up again a tree, She gave a nodd and then she started to move through woods, Moving closer to her goal.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_" You got what you want my little Kaoru you are now just as powerful as me."Itachi hissed his red eyes peircing Kaoru just like his sword that went into her soft skin of her stomach, Blood pooled at her feet as she tried to speak but the words couldn't form "Why..."Kaoru gasped her hand trying to stop the blood that was running out between her fingers. _

_Itachi just left..._

* * *

><p>Kaoru awoke coughing and gasping for breath, She turned over on her side and tried to focus her sight, Black shoes with pained toenails, knowing that her plan worked she looked up at a man who had slicked back hair that seemed to be lighter than Niito's hair. The man tapped her with his shoe and Kaoru pulled herself up, She had fell asleep as she waited for one of the Akutsuki to come find her.<p>

And one of them did, "Oi girl why are you in my way?"Grinned the white haired man, "You could have stepped around me."Kaoru replied pulling her shirt down, It wasn't exactly her shirt that she was wearing but one she 'borrowed' from a girl, She had to hide her ninja clothes if this was going to work. His purple eyes narrowed at Kaoru "Why should I onna?"He asked Kaoru knew that this was probably going to hurt "Fuck off"She sneered turning around.

A blinding pain hit her head as she hit the ground with a painful thud, "I should fucking kill you."snapped the man "Hidan."Drawled the other man who picked up Kaoru's old Forehead protector from the ground, Kaoru didn't move even if her goggles was pressing up against her throat. "What"Hidan said turning around to see his partner holding up a leaf forehead protector, lifting Kaoru by her hair he pressed the protector to face "Is this yours?"He growled out loosing his patents for the stupid little girl.

"Yes"Kaoru said pain was almost to much and Kaoru gasped as Hidan let her go, She hit the ground like a broken doll "Kakuzu, grab her we are bringing her with us, I need a new sacrifice... and Sasori would like a new doll"Hindan said, Kaoru suppressed a shutter as Kakuzu roughly picked her up.

* * *

><p>It took two days to reach the hideout and Kaoru had to admit that it wasn't really as bad as she thought it was going to be, Hidan was short tempered and a real badass, Kakuzu had a real problem with money, He like it way to much. Kaoru leaned up against a tree and the two of her 'captors' watched her, "She looks familiar."Hidan said crossing his arms, staring at the girl who had long brown hair, Her eyes where the most disterbing part about the girl, They where a bright blue, but they where cold and full of anger.<p>

Kakuzu shrugged "Girl! Whats your name!"Hidan asked well shouted at Kaoru who looked up "Now you want to know you overgrown babboon"Kaoru stated "Kaoru..."She couldn't use the Uchiha name "Hyuuga"She finished might as well put some use to the Hyuuga name...

* * *

><p>They tied her wrists behind her back and pushed her into a dark tunnel that was cut off in diffrent directions, Right, Left, four doors, Kaoru kept an eye on the two men, She was nervous and her heart was pounding over and over like a hammer "Get in"Hidan said shoving Kaoru into a dark room where she could make out the members of the Akatsuki, "What is this Hidan."said a man who had tons of periceings on his face...Pain the leader.<p>

Hidan smirked "A pretty young Hyuuga girl, I need her for a sacrafice."He told Pain completely unaware of Kaoru's eyes that form into her Shara, A mix between both clans eye's, it took on the form of the Sharingan but it was reversed black with red instead of red and black, Kaoru looked around the room with her eyes, The door wasn't blocked, four of the members where behind her.

Kaorus fingers where making quick work of the knots that where basic, She watched as Pain looked over at her, a female looked at her oddly, "Who are you?"Pain asked her Kaoru look up a smirk on her face as she let her hands fall from the knot "Kaoru Uchiha"She stated her eyes narrowed on a dark figure, She ignored her throbbing heart as she pulled off the dress to reveal her bloodied ANBU uniform and her real leaf hand bands that where on her gloves.

Hidan looked outraged as he glared at the girl who pulled out a needle and twisted her hair up into a bun "Itachi"Drawled Pain who came closer to Kaoru who watched his movements "Do you know this girl?" Kaoru looked at the dark figure who came out of the shadows, A much older Itachi, His eyes still held the coldness but also Kaoru seen his surprise, His hair was long and tied back, He was still so handsome. "Yes"He answered his voice had gotten deeper than Kaoru had last heard it.

"I thought you kill everyone."Spatted Hidan who looked at Kaoru with fury for being trick by some Genin, "He tried, missed my vitals by an inch."Kaoru said her voice sounded bored and cold, Itachi was her only concern not these fools. "Tch, Impossible!"said the man who Kaoru remembered to me Kisame, Kaoru looked at him "Very possible"The woman spoke, Her voice was very feminine. "This is bulshit! She is mine!"Hidan said quickly Kaoru had a needle pressed into his main chakra point and Itachi had a kunai in his back "Touch her and I will kill you"Itachi drawled.

Pain watched how they both moved together in perfect unison "Enough, She will join us"Pain said Kaoru looked at her hands that had the leaf symbol and then with a quick swipe a line cut into the leaf, This was where she belonged now...


	3. Chapter 3

_Kaoru ,Itachi ,and Segako walked into the room that was held in the forest of death, Kaoru stumbled into the nearist bed and fell asleep, "Wake up Chibi-san"Said Rigako as he poked Her head in a attempt to get her to wake up. "Leave her alone we will go down and train while she sleeps some more"Said Itachi as he walked out the door and Segako fallowed wining "Why!I wanted to play with Chibi-san!"He wined._

_Kaoru stayed asleep until she woke up with Itachi placing something on the top of the wall "I..Itachi?" she asked as he straightened up and stepped down "Come on Kaoru I was just checking something out"He said as he walked out of the door leaving Kaoru to get ready. _

* * *

><p>It has been four monthes since Niito told her to fallow her heart and Kaoru has been doing just that, Streaching she got up much to Tobi's protest "Chibi -san!"He wined Kaoru smiled "I will be right back" Kaoru said walking into the cave and into a room that she stayed in with Itachi, Itachi hasn't asked how Sasuke was or if he was even alive, Kaoru was worried about Itachi's health, He seemed to be slower than normal, and he kept on taking medicine when he though Kaoru wasn't looking.<p>

Today Itachi was spread on his bed staring at the cave ceiling "Don't you want to know what happen to Sasuke?"Kaoru asked him standing in front of his bed, Itachi looked at her, "He joined Orochimaru"Kaoru said trying to get some reaction from him, She didn't know.. "I know"was all he said, Kaoru lashed out hitting him on the leg with the back of her hand "React damnit!"She shouted Her eyes blazing as Itachi sat up watching as Kaoru flared with life, Life he hadn't seen since he left her on the ground years ago.

She had grown up, "What do you want me to do Kaoru? Get angry?...It is all so he can kill me"Itachi said Kaoru's eyes widened and her heart clenched "He has to know"Kaoru pleaded "Just let me tell him, He will understand" Itachi reached forward grabbing her wrist "Don't you dare."He stated, Then Kaoru realized what she was seeing and her Shara faded and her blue eyes went empty. Itachi watched her go blank and a slight panic filled him he got up and shook her "Kaoru"He said.

"Your dieing"She said weakly, Itachi nodded "I am."He answered Kaoru let out a shaky breath and leaned on Itachi who flinched, Kaoru looked up at him and placed a hand on his cheek "Forgive me Itachi..."Kaoru said as Itachi placed his hand over hers that was placed lightly on his cheek. Kaoru stood up straighter, Determination flashed in her eyes as she looked up at Itachi who watched her carefully. "I will help you keep going until he is ready"Kaoru told him "And then I will leave here"

* * *

><p>Years past and the time grew closer to the time of when Kaoru was going to have to give up Itachi, Everyone could see their relationship was more but nobody asked not wanting to piss off the woman who was more scary than hell. Kaoru's leaned back her eyes searching the bright blue sky, Itachi came over and stood by her side "Its coming closer...are you scared?"Kaoru asked him, Itachi looked down at her his eyes faded to the black that she loved more than the powerful red.<p>

"No, I fear only loosing you"Itachi said Kaoru smiled and took his hand "You will have me.."Kaoru said knowing that it was his way of saying I love you, and it was just find with her. Her nervous habit of picking at her shirt was a clue to Itachi that something wasn't right with her "Kaoru"He said in that deep voice that made Kaoru shiver knowing that she had to tell him but she didn't know how he would react. "I am pregnant Itachi...two months"She said softly, She almost couldn't believe it herself, She had been keeping it hidden from Kisame and Itachi not wanting to have to be away from the fights.

She shivered remembering when she saw Niito and Amari...

* * *

><p><em>A kunai flew past her head and she turned around trapping four stupid ninja in a hole, There screams radiated around the clearing, " I see you have done good for yourself"Drawled Niito who stepped out of his hiding place with Amari and Inazuma who now had a leaf forehead protector instead of the cloud. <em>

_They looked at there old teammate her hair was cut short and was in a messy bun, Her eyes where in the shara form, and she was wearing the Akasuki robes. "Yes I have"Kaoru said darkly she wondered irrationally that they would try to take her down, Inazuma rubbed his neck "So it is true, shame"He said Kaoru rolled her eyes "Back off Inazuma, Are you living?"Niito snapped at Inazuma and then asked Kaoru a question that had a double meaning. _

_"Yes I am"She said her hand moved to her stomach and Amari gasped "Amari whats wrong?"Inazuma asked her, Amari smiled and shook her head "Nothing, Lets get out of here"She said nodding a silent goodbye they went off in different directions. _

* * *

><p>Itachi's face turned into a smile and he pulled Kaoru close, She was pregnant with his child...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_9 months had pasted and each day Kaoru was getting larger and more nervous, There had been rumors about team 7 obtaining a new team with a Root Anbu ordered to kill Sasuke, It also made Itachi on edge or it was the nerves about becoming a father to two children, On Kaoru's last appointment they had found twins instead of one child. _

_Kaoru under strict ordered from Pain, She had gotten a small house in the woods near the hideout, She sat on the couch looking out the window for Itachi and Hidan, That bastard turned out to be good for one thing. A verbal punching bag for Kaoru's amusement, Not able to go out on missions had made Kaoru agitated. _

_"Why in the fuck do I have to go Itachi?"Hidan cursed Kaoru smiled getting off of the couch by failing her arms and using was power she had in her legs to launch herself off of the couch. "Fuck you Hidan, Hey Itachi" Kaoru greeted them hugging Itachi the best she could, She could feel the twins wiggling around with delight. _

_"How are they?"Itachi asked his hands rested on the patruding belly, Kaoru's mouth curl into a maturnal smiled "Wonderful, Hidan you touch my shit again and I will hang you by your entrails" Kaoru hissed, Itachi pulled his hand away from her stomach and looked at the Jashinist who was holding one of Kaorus favorite books. "Yeah yeah, Bitch"Hidan cused dodging the needle that went for his jugular. _

_Kaoru huffed and moved over to the kitchen setting up the food, "Its your favorite"Kaoru said setting it down in front of Itachi before practically throwing Hidan his plate, Hidan narrowed his eyes and poked the food "Is it edible?"Hidan asked Kaoru narrowed her eyes at that stupid ninja, "Of cour..se it its"Kaoru said pausing to feel a twinge in her stomach, Itachi looked over at Kaoru who looked a little bit bothered._

_"Kaoru?"Itachi asked She looked over at her now husband and patted his hand that was rested on her thigh, "Eat you asshole."She barked at Hidan who narrowed his eyes at the woman, Something was odd, the men looked at each other and silently agreeing to keep an eye on her. Kaoru ate trying despretly to ignore the twinge of pain that was now throbbing her midsection. _

_"Are you going to stay here again, Hidan...I know Pain is sending you out soon."Kaoru said Hidan looked up, Something was wrong, Kaoru never used his name, usually Jackass, stupid, Dog piss, every cuss word that she knew and more that the others had taught her, But never Hidan. "Yes, I think I will, I got to annoy you while I can bitch" Hidan stated narrowing his eyes at Itachi who was eyeing Kaoru. _

_Kaoru stood up and then almost fell back "Shit."she cussed as a wave rocked through her, Her eyes widened as she felt a rush of water, Irritated she stood up pushing Itachi away and raced into the bathroom, Both men went over to the door "Kaoru.." "Shut the fuck up Hidan! I just pissed myself!" Kaoru shouted throwing her shoe at the door, Hidan jumped back from the door "Grab some sheets, and warm water..Kaoru is having the babies."Itachi told him in a low voice, Hidan paled "No way! can't she hold it until...or maybe she just pissed herself?". _

_Itachi shook his head "No, She is having the babies.", "Fuck me." Hidan cursed as he moved to get the towels and water leaving Itachi by the door " You don't think, I just pissed myself do you..." Kaoru asked through gritted teeth, "No, Your having the babies now." Itachi stated the door open and Kaoru tumbled out "I..Itachi.." Kaoru panted her cheeks stained with red as another contraction made her grit her teeth. Itachi pulled her up bridal style and walked her into the living room where Hidan was spreading a sheet on the floor over a sleeping mat that he would usualy sleep on, He was cursing along as he picked up a pillow and laid it down "Here."He stated leaning back and crossing his arm. _

_Kaoru grinned through the pain, It was a rare sight to see the Jashinist do anything womanly like making a bed, She learned from the pain she felt when they lost Sasori to not get attached, She was blessed to be one of the people that Sasori taught a few of his sand justus or at least let her Shara memories the moves and she was able to preform it. Sasori even made her a small puppet, Shaking her head she went for Hidan's hand "Oi, What the fuck!"Yelled Hidan trying to get Kaoru to let go but not moved her around._

"Should I get Pain! Or someone!"Hidan tried with the use to get away, "No, t..time you jackass!"Kaoru yelled back making Hidan pale and he actualy seemed sickened at the thought of see her give birth.

* * *

><p>4 Hours later, Hidan's had was broken in four places, and the twins where born healthily and happy,Itachi looked down at Emiko, She had bright blue eyes with the pure black hair of a Uchiha, He smiled "Emiko." He spoke as his daughter looked up at him eyes wide and open taking in the world "I like that."Kaoru said who was holding their son, A tough little boy, He had tuffs of blueish black hair like Sasuke, And his eyes where his fathers, Deep and soulful. "Haruto"Kaoru said looking up to watch Itachi's reaction, Itachi frowned slight "Haruto is fitting, Lets just hope he doesn't have the skill of his name sake."<p>

Kaoru chuckled "Of course not, His parents are ANBU." She reminded him, Itachi nodded, At the same time they looked at Hidan who was looking wary at the two pink blobs "Hidan, can I ask a favor?"Kaoru asked sweetly, So sweetly that for a moment Hidan though she was going to jump up and smack him "Anything."He replied watching his mouth because of Itachi's look. "Come here."She said Hidan complied and knelt down beside Kaoru who smiled again "Thank you, Do you want to hold him?"She asked Hidan shook his head but got handed Haruto anyways, Hidan looked confused at the baby he though would scream and yell when even touched by him.

The baby only stared at him with a sharp looks that was almost a cuter verison of Itachi's looks, Once Hidan left to tell the other the good news, Itachi laid back with Kaoru relaxing and reasuring himself that she was fine and there was no complications. "Emiko will have the shara." Kaoru said softly letting Itachi just hold her "Than she will be a powerful ninja."Itachi said "Haruto will be a lot like you, He is already giving looks like you do."Kaoru giggled. They sat as a family not bothering to speak of the pain and heartache that will hit them, Why should they? They already knew.


	5. Chapter 5

_Everyone was dyeing or going missing and Kaoru couldn't do a thing about it, She sat watching her window and moving the spoon like it was a airplane "Zoom, Come on Haruto eat the supper peas!" The 6 month old child closed his mouth tighter than the Akasuki hideout "Ugh..." Kaoru groaned placing the mushy peas on the bowl and leaned back eyeing her son that stared at her challenging her to try it. This was not happening..She was not fighting with a 6 month old baby to eat, Kaoru looked over at Emiko who was happy to be trying to figure out how her spoon work while getting it all over her, not that she cared ,no Haruto was her clean baby. _

_Kaoru smiled and decided to try something "You better eat your peas! Believe it!" She yelled mimicking Naruto the best she could and the baby clapped his hands and giggled, She grabbed the spoon and held it out and Haruto took a bite of the peas before soon he was done and reaching for his juice, Kaoru laughed and shook her head, She was not going to tell Itachi this when he came back, No it was way to embarrassing. "Are you going to be like Naruto?"Kaoru asked her son lifting him out of the high chair and swinging him up in the air, "Mama" Haruto cooed, "Daddy?"Emiko called out, Kaoru turned and saw Itachi laying on the ground, putting Haruto down on the floor she ran out to Itachi who was coughing up blood. _

_This was worser than last time "You fool" Kaoru cursed flipping her husband on his back and ripping his shirt open, Focusing her chakra she was able to heal some of the internal damage, His coughing fit subsided and Kaoru struggled to pull him into the house and on the couch. "What in the hell happened this time?"Kaoru hissed as Itachi's dark eyes opened "Don't try to use your chakra."Kaoru warned not wanting for him to damage himself even more. He was always stubborn, Like Haruto, Kaoru moved a strand of his hair out of his face and she stood up "Kaoru..." Itachi coughed as She brought back the healing mixture that he was now taking, Silently she helped him drink the globby mixture. _

_She hoped that Sasuke will eventually know what Itachi went though, No man should ever be in this much pain. "Sleep, You know Emiko will want a story." Kaoru stated standing up pulling the shaw over his shoulders, Just like when she was younger and training with Itachi, She would heal him and not say a word about how bad the damage was, It was like a silent code they had. Emiko started to bawl her eyes out mumbling about "Dada", Kaoru kissed Itachi's forehead and walked over to Emiko, She picked up her daughter that was crying so hard that it broke her heart "Emiko."Kaoru stated getting the baby's attention "Your father is fine, He will be better soon."was what she told Emiko every-time Itachi would collapse or have a coughing fit. _

_They other members didn't know how bad it was, Itachi kept the same stoic uncaring look. Emiko snuffed and Kaoru placed Emiko in the play pin, and then went over to Haruto who was hitting his palms on the ground "Oh now don't you start young man." Kaoru scolded lightly as she place him in with Emiko._

* * *

><p><em>Itachi woke up with enough time to help Kaoru place Emiko and Haruto down for their bedtime "Will you be okay?"Kaoru asked as Itachi carfully sat down in the rocker "Yes." He answered, Kaoru offered a smile and then she went into the small bedroom to take a long hot shower something that was not very common. A short, extremely, short showers was what Kaoru normally did, Kaoru started to lather her hair as she could hear Itachi's low deep voice. She felt the tears weld up in her eyes and she ducked her head, Her shoulders shook as she cried.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Later that night Itachi and Kaoru laid together in their bed, Her long small body was pressed up against his larger one, "When will this stop?"Kaoru asked him her hands lightly brushing against the light hairs on his chest, She loved every scar and every imperfections. " I don't know, Kaoru I love you, Emiko and Haruto needs to be safe, Once this ends I want you to go to the Village Hidden in the Sand."Itachi rumbled, Kaoru frowned "Gaara will never let me even in much less live there, I went rouge remember?"Kaoru said lifting her head took look at her husbands deep dark eyes.<em>

_"He will, He owes you his life remember?" Itachi said looking unto the most beautiful blue eyes, She was perfect to him in every-way, Her long brown hair fell in elegant waves over her shoulder, Her eyes shown kindness and sharpness. Kaoru's face fell and nodded "What happen between you and him?"Itachi asked, Kaoru shrugged "His father never let me come and see him, His heart had grow cold and he is almost demonic now. He forgot me". _

_Itachi leaned down and captured her lips, it was hot and consuming... _

_For the first time the twins slept though the night letting there parents have there night. _


	6. Chapter 6

A woman stood in the place where Sasuke finally got his revenge, Everything was bare and there was deep gouges into the dirt, "Kay, The blood is cold"Said Niito as he leaned down and touched the blood who was eather from Sasuke or Itachi. "Dang" Kay mummbled kicking a rock making it fly into one of the bolders "I don't see him...Sorry."Exclaimed Niito who came over and laid a hand on Kays shoulder, He needed to get her out of here before Kaoru came to see Itachi.

Niito looked down at the bare ground, His stomach was in knotts and it hurt, with a sigh Niito let his hand fall "It's getting dark, We need to set up camp."Niito said as he knelt down beside Itachi's form, While Kays back was turned Niito slipped a piece of paper in Itachi's hand and made him clutch it. Niito stood up and brushed off the dirt from his hands, He felt awful for having to touch Itachi in such a carless manor, the man didn't deserve it even if he was a villian, Maybe it was because of Kaoru that he didn't think so badly of the Akasuki member.

"What are we going to do about him?" Kay asked Niito standing quite aways from the murder, Niito's eyes hardened "I guess let his partner or the crows get him, He is not our problem." Niito snapped at Who nodded then her ears picked up the sound of someone's chakra approaching "Someone is coming" Kay stated confused Each person had diffrent sounds of chakra, Niitos was like running water but this one was like a high pitch scream, Kay touched her ears as Niito and her went behind a bush, She saw a woman with long brown hair and a swollen belly lean down beside Itachi sobbing.

They both looked away, Niito was gritting his teeth from running over to the woman and comforting her, That wasn't his job anymore, Kay's eyes filled with tears as the realization that Itachi acttualy had someone to love him...

* * *

><p>Kaorus eyes stung, Her heart was broken into millions of pieces as Pain lifted Itachi up and placed him into the ground, He didn't deserve this, Kaoru felt sick as she clutched her stomach that was already growing another child, a child that Itachi would never see. Kaoru looked away and flitched as the dirt fell on her husband, His ring was against her chest, "Mama, It be okay."Haruto told her looking up at her sad blue eyes, "I know." She said as she pulled Haruto and Emiko who was crying closer to her, She partly wondered if Emiko knew that her father was not coming back or was she just sensing Her own pain.<p>

She couldn't remember a time when she didn't feel her own fathers loss, It rips you in two, but at least the twins didn't have to see there father die in front of them. Emiko clutched her toy weasel to her chest as she hid her head in Kaoru's leg as Pain came up, Emiko was scared of him. "We found this with his body." Pain said handing Kaoru a small slip of paper, She opened it and read what it said out loud " Are you living yet, We are?"Kaoru was only slightly confused and then she thought of a person who she hadn't thought about since she was pregant with the twins.

"I have no clue what it means, Now Pain you know our deal, Itachi is dead and Emiko and Haruto needs a mother more than a assassin."Kaoru told the leader of the Akasuki, He nodded " Go." He said pulling the woman into his arms before pulling away "Sorry for you loss."He stated before walking away. Kaoru stood there staring at the spot of where Itachi was buried, She was burning it into her mind so maybe tonight when she turned over reaching out for Itachi but finding a blank space she wouldn't freak out only to remember that Itachi was dead.

If only it was that simple...


	7. Chapter 7

Gaara watched a woman entered his office her long brown hair pulled back revealing red and black eyes, He sat further up, He could easily kill her but what she had beside her was a sight, Two small children, a little girl in a dirty pink sundress with the same dark brown hair as her mother, and a son that was giving Gaara a cold look, "Hello Gaara."

"What do you want Kaoru?"He asked as the woman looked down " I need refuge.", Gaara nodded "You have been missing for years now, I see you have been busy."he retorted Kaoru looked up her eyes now a light blue " I have been away, I needed to or I would have went after _him._" Kaoru said she couldn't say Sasuke's name every time she did, she wanted to murder something.

"Hm, I see, We have no housing avalible but maybe you could say with my family, I understand that you and Temari has gotten along, The kids would be well taken care of."Gaara said standing up, Kaoru bowed as much as she could, Itachi was right Gaara wasn't going to kill her... It was sorta like last time...

* * *

><p><em><strong>It was Kaoru's first time in the sand village and She Had been ordered to keep the Kazekage's son safe from a couple of criminals, "Hello"Kaoru said as she sat beside a younger Gaara his arms tightening around the Teddy bear like a choke hold, His eyes pinned to the sand underneath his feet, "Hello."Kaoru tried again this time the boy barley made any movements to greet her but let out a weak "Hey...", Kaoru had defended a royal child before but that boy was a spoil brat. <strong>_

_**Kaoru rocked back and forth on the swing, Then she noticed a couple of other kids that where playing catch with a small red ball, " Would you like to play catch?"Kaoru asked the boy, He looked up his sea foam eyes looking up at Kaoru's blue ones, He nodded Kaoru smiled and stood up offering the boy her hand, Gaara stared at her hand, Where her hand protector was showing. Sand started to rise from the ground "Gaara I won't hurt you, I was asked by your father to protect you." Kaoru said as the sand crept up her legs "You will."He mumbled his voice shook and Koaru frowned "I promise you, I will never hurt you, but I will protect you."She stated fiercely. **_

_**"Please." Kaoru said the sand retreated and Gaara stood up taking her hand, She was slightly taller than Gaara and could see the kids stare at her with terrified expressions, As they came over to the group of kids they all stood there froze in mid action " Can we play with you?"Kaoru asked the boy threw the ball at Kaoru "Take it! Your a stupid for hanging out with a monster!"The boy shouted Kaoru went to stop the ball from hiting Gaara when a thin vail of sand stopped it, The kids screamed and ran to there homes. **_

**_"Thats mean." Kaoru said frowning "They always do that, No one wants to play with me." He said looking at Kaoru with sad sea foam eyes. The field where they where standing was no empty except a tall figure approaching, A man with long black hair with reddish eyes, He nodded to Kaoru who paused picking up the ball to stand up and look over at Gaara who was looking at the man with skittish eyes. "I have to go over to my Sensei but I will be back, Promise!"She yelled as she broke out into a run to Itachi. _**

**_He raised an eyebrow his the corner of his lip twitched " I want you to stay with the boy and watch out for him, He is unstable.. Also... I will be cooking dinner at 8 be on time this time." He said laying a hand on her shoulder nodding to Gaara and leaving with a flurry of leaves. Kaoru shook her head at the fogginess as she turned around to grin at Gaara. The kids reaction made more sense to her now " Okay now... Ah!" She said as she ran to the ball and kicked it to Gaara who dodged even if his sand would fly up to protect him "What was that for!"He shouted. _**

**_Kaoru blinked as she watched him begin to get upset "You where supose to kick it back.." She said "Your funny." She added seeing the younger boys face when she pointed it out. He got a sharp look as he kicked it back, Kaoru watched as it flew for her and she jumped into the air doing a back flip and kicking the ball back to Gaara who broke into a smile and kicked it back. _**

**_Kaoru and Gaara played like that for a couple of hours each time a little bit more chakra would be used until Gaara was actually manipulating the sand to kick the back back and Kaoru was enjoying the challenge of trying to get it past his barrier. Around night fall it just fell into a soft kicks back and forth talking about odd things " I Liked that He huffed as they broke into a break, Kaoru grined and gave him a hug, The boy tensed "Why are you touching me?"He asked Kaoru's grin faded and she pulled back "It is a hug Gaara, Friends do that." She said with a serious expression "We... are friends?" Gaara asked blushing, Kaoru nodded "Even when I have to leave." She said._**

**_"Oh." Gaara's face fell and he looked crushed "You are going to leave me.." He whispered he ducked his head and Kaoru felt a pang of guilt she knew she should have stayed away from the target like Itachi told her too but he looked so alone. "Oh Gaara, I am sorry, I have too this was only a mission but I promise I will vist!"She said with sad eyes. He barreled into her and hugged her as tightly as he could some sand rose from the ground, She smiled after the shock wore off. _**

**_"Why are you hugging that Monster!"Cried a lady who yanked Kaoru out of Gaara's grip and pulled her back, "Let me go!"Kaoru shouted at the lady who seemed to ignore her even though Kaoru's status was very clear on her shoulder that had the ANBU tattoo."No! You will be coming with me." She urged "You're confused child!". "No I am not!"Kaoru argued being yanked away she saw out of the corner of her eyes a shadow of a ninja with a kuni, Kaoru let out a hiss as she realized what was going on "You bitch."She said as she pulled into the lady fist first. _**

**_The lady went fly back as Kaoru jumped into action, She ran into the line of fire as a kunai flew to Gaara who was staring at the Kunai with a blank look. Kaoru winced as the Kunai hit her in the shoulder, Warm blood poured down her arm looking black in the moonlight, Gaara started to shake as Kaoru stood her ground pulling out the kunai and throwing it back at the man who came out of the shadows, A Rock ninja, Kaoru's blood started to boil as she stood there in front of Gaara, She placed her hands together and whispered "Shara" Her eye's went dark the only thing you could see was a bright blood red pinwheel. _**

**_"Lest us see... A little leaf girl playing Ninja, How cute." Cooed the man as he came foreword when he was able to notice Kaoru's eyes he paused and then smirked as he pulled Kaoru up by her hair, Kaoru cried out her head exploded with pain as she quickly swung up and kicked the guy in the face "Let me go!"She shouted as the man let her go and held his now broken Nose. "Pretty good for a wanna be ninja."He sneered not noticing the sand starting to curl up his leg until he hit the ground face first. He let out a terrible scream as he was engulfed with sand, Kaoru turned around a froze her heart pounded seeing Gaara with a blank look on his face as he squeezed his hand and she barely was able to recognize the wet sand hitting her face and back was blood. _**

**_"Gaara."She whispered, He looked up at her instead of the unrecognizable body that was laying there, "He... He hurt you." He whispered back, Kaoru came to him and wrapped her arms around his arms and pulled him into a hug " I will be fine, Are you okay?"She asked him pulling back, He nodded and then he paled again, Kaoru tensed as Gaara said "Y..You're eyes there red.". I nodded "Its normal, It a family thing."I told him he nodded "Like me not being able to hurt."He said I cocked my head to the side and before I asked him if it was his uncle came running "Gaara! Are you alright?"He said looking at me with that look a sour soul look. _**

**_I really didn't like him. "Hello Kaoru, I have him now he will be fine." That gleam in his eyes made me pause but Gaara trusted him because he took his hand almost before he could finish the sentence "Let me say bye."Gaara ordered turning around and giving me a hug "Goodbye Gaara, Remember this."I said pulling away from his hug to touch his chest "I will."He said retaking his Uncles hand. My heart broke as I watched him walk away. _**

* * *

><p>"Thank you"She said her daughter walked up to Gaara and looked at him with a perplexed expression "Your tired." Emiko stated she bit her lip and then held out her dirty weasel doll "If it bad dream, Get a animal."Emiko gave him a small but bright smile that broke Kaoru's heart "This one is my daddy, He not here right now but he still watches over me.".<p>

Gaara looked at the weasel and at Kaoru who had Haruto who had his arms crossed as if he wanted to yank Emiko away from Gaara "Thats... good."Gaara said "Emiko lets go, Haruto come." said Kaoru softly her son frown deepened "He's not right M'ama" Stated the small boy "Haruto." Kaoru snapped as Emiko went back up to her mother and took her pant leg in her small hand "Let us leave Gaara alone." She said pulling her two kids out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Hello...Kaoru!" the woman smiled her eyes crinkled on the edges as she looked at her old friend "Temari." She said as the blonde looked to the kids, to her belly, to her face. "What..?" Kaoru placed her hands on her childrens shoulders "I am looking for refuge, my children and I need a place and the Kazekage told me to look for you." She said Temari nodded "Of course.." She said letting them threw into the small living room. "Emiko, Haruto say hello to Temari" Emiko was shy as she looked up at Temari then she smiled and tugged slightly at her small weasel "Pretty hair."She said as Haruto who to Temari had the same looks as itachi.<p>

"Hello." The boy said distatefully, Kaoru looked down at her son and gave him and look that was sadness mixed with a motherly look "Can you tell me where the bathroom is so I can get them washed up and in a bed?" Kaoru asked Temari nodded and said "Of course let me show you."

* * *

><p>Haruto pouted as he looked over at his sister who looked so peaceful in bed holding onto that weasel that dad had given her. He bit his lip hard as he fought back tears "Men don't cry." He stated to himself as he rubbed the tears away from his eyes as he reached up and touched his ear where one of his fathers studs was in his ear. "Daddy." Emiko wined in her sleep Haruto frowned and placed his small arms around his sister "It okay Emiko." He husshed.<p>

* * *

><p>Temari sat a cup of tea infront of Kaoru who took it smiling "Thank you..", "People think you died Kaoru? You are known as a rouge Ninja." She nodded her blue eyes going dark "Gaara gave me the safty of Suna, I am sorry to impose."She said running a tired hand threw her hair that hung limp in her face "As soon as I get money I will leave." Temari shook her head "No Kaoru, you can stay as long as you like. As long as you can deal with Kankuro and Gaara who comes in late usual." Kaoru looked at her friend with a perplexed expression "How long has it been Temari? For Gaara to be Kazekage and.." Her face broke slightly as she rubbed her swollen stomach slightly.<p>

"Six years Kaoru since the attack on the leaf village." Temari said then she let out a sigh "What happen to you?" She asked Kaoru smiled a very sorrowful one "I did what my heart wanted, I married the best man had his two children and is giving him one more even if the baby won't know him. I did what he wanted which was for us to be safe...All that over come the bad we had to do everyday." She closed her eyes and let out a shaking breath "Itachi would be happy." Temari said roughly as she reached out to comfort Kaoru who opened her blue eyes glittering.

"I am going to wash up." with that Kaoru left Temari who sat there wondering what to do now she knows all of this..


	8. Chapter 8

**_"Forgive me for being late my dear Sasuke! A black cat just happened to cross my path and you know I can not fallow a path a black cat had walked across." Kaoru said walking into the Uchiha compound where sasuke was pressed up against a tree "Kakashi's line isn't it" Kaoru grinned "Maybe" She winked "How have you been?" He asked as they started to walk to his apartment "Shouldn't I be asking you?" Kaoru asked "Naruto being Naruto, that girl on my team isn't able to pull any sort of weight and she is obsessed with me." He muttered the last part._**

**_Kaoru reached up and pinched Sasuke's cheeks "its because your just too cute!" She stated smiling as he rubbed his cheek annoyed "Kaoru.." He groaned "Come on Sasuke there is nothing wrong with admit that you are adorable." She cooed. "Kai. Shut up." She smiled even wider as they started on dinner once reaching the apartment. "You should live with me Kai." stated Sasuke, Kaoru shook her head as she shredded the cabbage to go into the soup "I can't.." She said softly Sasuke looked at her. "Living with Naruto is a good thing for me Sasuke." She added smiling as Sasuke nodded and left it alone._**

**_"Your the only family I have now, Kai." Kaoru looked up at Sasuke and nodded "I know Sasuke trust me ..I know." _**

* * *

><p><em>"Watch me momma!" Shouted Emiko as she twirled around and moved the small fans that Temari had given her as a gift after seeing the young girl interested in hers "Very Pretty." Kaoru told her daughter smiling a bit as she watched Haruto watching his sister rolling his eyes as he moved a shoji piece waiting on Gaara to make a move. "Very nice Emiko." Gaara commented as he moved a piece and waited on Haruto who only was three but smart as could be. <em>

* * *

><p><em>Ten long brutal hours it took until the world opened for the newest Uchiha, Kankuro watched the kids with Temari as Gaara held Kaoru's hand as she screamed and cried the pain overwhelming her as she wanted Itachi's hand and calm words instead she had Gaara who knew her pain and helped her along even if it hurt his hand. While holding the baby Kaoru cried her heart out as she looked upon her baby boy. <em>

_He had wisps of black hair and his eyes where a darker blue than Emiko's who was starting to look like the spitting image of Mikoto Itachi's mother and still lighter eyes than Haruto who looked exactly like Itachi. Gaara's eyes took in the baby in wonder he reached out and touched the baby's soft cheek "He looks like you, Kaoru." Kaoru nodded her eyes again brimming with tears as she touched a birthmark on the boys face above his right eye. It almost resembled a heart which made Kaoru smilie. Haruto had his fathers deep lines and it made his small face look older than it should while Emiko had a birthmark on her stomach that looked almost like a pin wheel that Kaoru could remember Naruto and her playing with. _

_"My baby boy...Usually your father would name you...He named Emiko, your sister, you have a brother also Haruto." Kaoru said "He wanted to name you after my brother, to honor him... Obito Uchiha." She smiled as the baby gurggled and seemed to like it. "Welcome Obito." Gaara said softly. _

* * *

><p><em>Kaoru felt a tad nervous as she waited for them to arrive, She smoothed our her dress and then emiko copied her "Momma are these people nice?" Asked Emiko Kaoru nodded "Momma knew them when she was a girl emiko they should be nice if not then I will show them"Haruto stated his eyes darkening and wanting to show the Shargian "Haruto calm down." Kaoru stated as she watched Obito playing with Emiko's stuffed Weasel. "Obito hunny come to mumma." She said as the little boy looked up and grinned "Mama" He stated lifting himself up and carefully walking towards her as they arrived "Come in, She is in the living room." Temari said Kaoru was nervous as she saw the group walk in. <em>

_"Hello, Naruto, Amari and Niito." She said "You look fully lived." Nitto replied as he looked down at a glaring Haruto "He looks like his father." He added and Haruto stuck out his tongue. "I am better than you believe it!" he shouted Niito looked at Kaoru than at Naruto who grinned "I am Naruto." he said Emiko smiled "Haruto that sounds like your name!" She said giggling as Her mother poked her "Naruto this is Emiko and Haruto..", "and this is our brother Obito!" She said loudly as she could which was very loud. Naruto laughed and Amari smiled "Awh, Kaoru your children are so beautiful." She said as her eyes teared up "Amari." Nitto touched her lightly on her back as she tutted at him. _

_"Forgive me, Did something happen?" Kaoru asked "Akira my husband passed in a mission last year." Amari said softly Emiko frowned "Our daddy did too...Don't worry you and mamma can" She paused and looked up at Gaara who had came to make sure no one would attack Kaoru or hurt the children. "Morn." He said "Yah what uncle Gaara says." Emiko said Amari smiled at Emiko and looked up at Nitto who gave her a soft look "Thank you Emiko.". "Lets go play!" Kankuro said sensing the need for the adults to speak. _

_"Kay!" Emiko shouted as Haruto grabbed Obito in his arms and fallowed Kankuro out the door, Once the kids where out of ear shot Naruto sat down in front of Kaoru who became her old self in a way "You will be Hokage soon Naruto, I wish to have Emiko and Haruto train in leaf village." She stated "I realized that in the past I have done bad things but..I had too.". "Did he hurt you?" Naruto asked Kaoru frowned and looked at Amari and Niito who looked a tad guilty "No Itachi gave me the best things in my life and he was a wonderful husband."_

_Naruto nodded and looked at Amari who smiled "My daughter would love to meet Emiko" She said " Emiko and Haruto are turning five soon...too soon." She added shaking her head at that though, It just felt like yesterday she was cussing at Hidan who was Haruto's and Emiko's godfather ironically. "I would love to have them in my class." amari said smiling a bit as she reached over and touched Kaoru on the hand "Its great to have you back." "Yah Believe it!" Naruto added making Kaoru laugh. "Naruto shall we go over the formalities?" Gaara asked as he touched Kaoru on the arm then left into the kitchen with Naruto. _

_"Of all the people to name for first male, you just had to pick Naruto." Scoffed Nitto as he sat down next to her and Amari fallowed "He has been in my life for years Niito." She said much to his face which looked like he was about to face plant. "It is a wonderful name, i guess you are wondering if we know anything about Sasuke?" Amari asked Kaoru got a dark look in her eyes as she smiled "Not really unless my kids are going to be around that bastard." She stated sweetly which Amari and Nitto knew it was a false sweetness after Amari still has nightmares seeing that girl rip a man in half and let Hidan play with the ninja._

_Hidan was Kaoru's partner for any rough missions that needed a messy scene, Pain knew that Kaoru would take down anyone and Hidan knew how to make the scene's that would scar anyone. "He lives in the leaf village but I don't think he would be around you at all Kaoru." Amari said softly Kaoru's face twisted into something ugly and her eyes reflexively moved into the Shara. "He better not touch my kids, He will die if he does." She stated and both of her old team mates knew that she meant that as a promise._

* * *

><p><em>Kaoru kissed all three of her children and left them to sleep as she climbed down the stairs and outside to look up at Gaara who sat down on the roof of the house. She smiled and with two jumps she landed almost silently next to him "Maybe I need to brush up?" She joked as Gaara loward his sand "It would be wise." He replied. "Emiko wants for us not to move." Kaoru sighed as she had heard her oldest daughter tell her twin that she didn't want to leave and Haruto telling Emiko to suck it up, that they had to do it so they could train with the best like there momma. <em>

_Emiko tried to argue that it would be impossible that there momma had train with there daddy and he was dead and Uncle Gaara and Auntie Temari was better to train them, Kaoru thought that maybe her daughter had a point. "They will forgive each other." Gaara said "I know but now I am wondering if she had a point." Kaoru said softly her eyes searching the night sky to maybe catch sight of Konoha. "No, It would be best for them to learn in Konoha where you learned and where Naruto can oversee Haruto's development." Kaoru looked at Gaara and frowned as he stared back at her. _

_"Itachi came to me.." Kaoru's face fell into a confused expression "I almost killed him but then he told me that you would need a place to stay for me to concider alowing you into Suna with two kids." Visions of Itachi's broken form when the twins where six months flittered across Kaoru's face "My god." She said her eyes filling with tear "That journey almost killed him, Thank you for everything Gaara." She said. "Your my friend, Kaoru." He said as he pulled her into his lap and let her rest her head on his chest. "If something happens I will be there or Temari will." He assured her "Emiko would probably love to vist her uncle Kankuro, of course." He added Kaoru laughed Kankuro still hasn't forgiven her for sending a needle into his hand when he tried to grab Konahamaru. _

_"Memories hold so much pain and love that it almost makes me want to go back to the cottage that Itachi and I shared." She said missing the cottage with its lovely garden and all of Haruto's and Emiko's things. Obito could use that...she stoped herself as Gaara sighed "If you feel uncomfortable you can always come back." She smiled "Bless you Gaara." _


End file.
